


What's Set In Stone.

by Partywithbooks



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne is a roller skating waitress for a 50's style diner with a masters degree in History who can't seem to catching a break finding a job in need of her expertise, while Dawn is a new Bio-engineering graduate working for a high-end lab.<br/>When Dawns more-then-a-friend/coworker Sunny brings the sisters and Marianne's mechanic friend Bog to his house one night, he shows them a project he believes to have finally perfected; time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Set In Stone.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came while I was watching the final episode of season 1 of The Flash (minor spoilers for those who haven't seen it!) when Barry travels back in time to save his mom. So that gave me the basic idea for a SM Time Travel AU.
> 
> Here's hoping you'll like this!  
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

* * *

 

_~ Prologue ~_

* * *

 

It started off as just a fun night out with their dad, having a ‘daddy-daughters’ day together to give their mom some much needed alone time to finish up her work. 

Mr Evergreen had begun by taking 11 yr old Marianne and 7 yr old Dawn out for ice cream followed by a movie of their choosing. The girls argued about what they should see for well over 10 minutes until finally deciding on _101 Dalmatians,_  since Dawn loved all things to do with puppies and Marianne liked the sound of Cruella De vil's name. After the picture ended the three made their way home to pick up mom before heading out to dinner.  

Flashing colors of light greeted the trio as they pulled into the driveway. Several police cars plus an ambulance were parked outside the house and all along the block. Men with flashlights were searching through the flower bed below the windows and any other type of shrubbery near by.

“What's happened?? Is everything ok??” Marianne's father asked worriedly as two men in blue uniform approached. 

“Are you James Evergreen, President/CEO of  _Evergreen Technologies_ and the husband of Carolyn Evergreen?” 

“Yes...”

Marianne slipped under the yellow police tape surrounding the property and through the front door as the men and her father continued talking, following the swarm of people to the living room where more strangers were busy at work. Numbered yellow cards had been set in various places on the ground as a lady took pictures of each scene with her camera.

Shards from a broken flower vase lay scattered about the floor near the grand piano, couch pillows had been flung every which way around the room, the side table next to the sofa was overturned and the white lamp that had been resting upon the top was smashed to pieces beside it.

A man wearing plastic gloves was crouched down by the coffee table studying something as a woman stood beside him reading aloud from her note pad. 

“...neighbors reported hearing screams coming from inside, followed by a crash and called it in. No signs of forced entry and the attacker took nothing, so he must have been after her specifically. Our victim is a 30 year old female, stabbed once through the heart with a kitchen blade...” 

A hand which lay outstretched on the other side of where the detectives stood caught Marianne's attention. A colorful bracelet was tied around the wrist, just like the one Marianne and Dawn had made as a gift for Mother's Day last year.

Moving in closer for a better view, dread slowly creeping its way into her chest, Marianne caught sight of strands of golden-blonde hair beside the arm, and then a face. 

“Mom?” 

The lady detective turned immediately at the sound of a child's voice in the room. “Who let her in? Sergeant! Take the girl back to her father!” 

But it was too late.

She had already seen.

Dark red spots stained the rug around Mrs Evergreen's form. Her eyes, which before had shined bright with laughter and a hint of mischief, now stared lifelessly about the room. A knife covered in the same deep red stain as the rug was picked up by the detective with gloves and placed in an evidence bag.

“Come on miss...” A voice said softly from behind as a pair of hands grasped Marianne's shoulders, gently trying to steer her away from the terrible scene, but Marianne fought against them.

“N-No, mom! _MOM_!!”

She couldn't leave, not now. Not when her mother was _hurt_. When her mother _needed_ her. When her mother was...

The painful truth made its way home like a fist to the stomach as Marianne watched them place a tarp over her mother's body, obscuring the face that would no longer smile with pleasure at her daughters as the three giggled while making cookies together in the kitchen.  

Her mother was dead.

She was dead and never coming back. 

Tears raced down Marianne's cheeks as a new pair of hands turned her away and held her close. This time Marianne didn't bother fighting them off, instead choosing to bury her face in her fathers shirt as he stroked her hair. 

“I-I'm sorry sweetheart.” Marianne looked up at her father before he brought himself down to her height, shocked to see tears clouded his eyes as well. She had never seen their dad cry before, and she didn't like it. It made the reality of what had happened all the more painful. “I'm so sorry...” 

Dawn stood by his side clutching his arm as tears streamed down her wide, stunned eyes. Wrapping an arm around each girl, Mr Evergreen enfolded his daughters in his embrace and held them tight as they all three wept. 

It started off as a fun night out with dad, but the night had suddenly turned into a nightmare. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything with angst before, but here's to first times! ;) I won't say how many times I rewatched the pilot scene of The Flash to get this chapter where I wanted it, but I don't think I'll be watching it again for a good while. :P


End file.
